osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Xakep Haikara
Appearance: Xakep has neatly cropped glowing neon green hair, the tips of it being black and curving upwards. His right eye is a bright amber and is left is an artificial glowing neon plum color, a wireframe tattoo beginning underneath his left eye and leading down to his left shoulder, the wireframe being a colorless black until his activates his abilities, then glowing a bright deep purple. They go down his leftside and across his left chest, connecting to his shoulder and leading down to his palm. He has rugged features of someone with a difficult past, but still holds a sort of smoothness typical of playboy charm. Xa goes for a more cybernetic mafioso look, mixing both of his interests in his attire. Donning a slim black trench coat hanging ovet his shoulders, his arms not going through the sleeves, going down to his shins with its long length. The interior of it has white circuits going down it, while the back has a neon green power button with a similar circuit pattern coming out, but only for a few centimeters. Underneath it he wears a deep dark shade suit-vest, the back having a black power button with circuits stretching out from it, going down the vest in a pinstripe like manner. Similarly, the buttons on it look like power buttons as well. The undershirt is an equally deep plum colored dresshirt, the collar folded and the sleeves rolled up, a neat black tie on it. His pants are a matching green colored slacks, two black belts holding them up, each with neon green accents and crossed over each other, the buckles being power buttons. His shoes are just plain black flats. For accesories, he has a pure plain white scarf hanging from his neck, going down to his knees. On his right hand he wears a black fingerless glove with a neon green power button on the palm, a circuit pattern stretching out from it and around the glove. A black fedora with dark jade wrap around covers his head, a digital rose pinned through the left side. As a cyborg, Xa has cybernetic implants on his body, the most obvious one being his left arm. His shoulder is instead a large blocky pauldron of sorts, being a slick and metallic silver, the metal stretching down to cover his entire arm. A circuit wireframe stretches from the pauldron and goes along the arm, going down to his palm and connecting to a power button in the center of his palm. Less noticeable, his eye is an implant as well, allowing him to scan things around him to perform manual calculations and hack from a distance, as well as pull up a digital screen only he can see. As a result, this eye is a different color, and has a power button in it. Once he begins using his arm and abilities seriously, his eye and the circuits along his body begin to glow brightly. Personality: Xa acts in how he looks, being a fancy colloquial talking style obsessed braggart. A majority of what he says tends to be boasts of just how capable he is, talking about how he can do anything or take on about anyone if he really tried. He tends to show-off what he can do a lot because of that, though, being a bit pushy in that regard as well as he'll going at it until he feels like stopping or he feels satisfied with what he's accomplished. In that sense he's someone who tries a bit too hard, and ends up being a sore loser as a result who'll simply just want to try again. While it can very much come off as annoying, Xa is an earnest boy that simply likes competition and wants to push himself to get better at anything he can, wanting to be good at anything and have the skill to get by in his awaiting future company position. He doesn't think he's better than other people so much as wanting to actually see who is better to see if he still needs to improve. Despite this, he knows when it's time to back down to avoid trouble, able to recognize other people as better than him. Being the heir of a prominent technological company, he's something close to a prodigy, which surprises most people given his typical attitude. He has a high level intellect, reasoning, and processing when it comes to puzzles and numbers, able to calculate things quickly in his head and see through most tricks around him due to his reasoning. His prowess is selective however, really only being locked to that. All his other knowledge and skills comes from his own hard work, having a wide range of knowledge from reading and studying. These topics mainly being economics, the triad (mainly technological), mathematics, engineering, and other random trivia based things. Topics outside that he's quite bad at. With this intelligence, it surprises people that he's a delinquent still fails half his classes, but the fact is just doesn't show up or do the work because he rather be doing other things. Onto his delinquent tendencies, Xa is more of a trouble-maker for the thrill of it. He breaks rules for the hell of it, just to prove his point that he can. He's more of a smooth playboy type, picking up chicks for a quick fling then breaking their hearts without a second thought. He's a bit easily baited due to this, falling for things he finds attractive and becoming absent-minded for a bit as he just focuses on hitting on them. The way he talks comes off as smooth too, mimicking those of 80's New York Crime go-ers and old mafioso films, liking how they speak and act. He warps it a bit though to match his own values and interests, going for a bit of a more charming robin hood vigilante-esc schtick. Following these values, he's quite the prideful person, taking any form of insult to him or a friend to an extremely personal level. In most cases, it'll end up in a physical confrontation, usually being level headed by getting a quick temper in those kinds of situations. Most of this pride is focused on how he dresses, his family, friends, his hacking abilities, and his own character. He views himself as someone who upholds his own and his families own integrity, preferring to be a man of his own word over a filthy liar. He takes such things very seriously, and doesn't have any respect for anyone who uses underhanded tactics or has no pride or integrity. With all of these noted, he can actually be quite the nice guy, enjoying helping those who can't help themselves and the weak, often going around town to help with things like giving money to the homeless, giving food to the hungry, helping an old lady walk the street, or dealing with a small-time criminal. With his methods though, it comes off as a bit warped, as he hijacks transport cart destinations and marks them at shelters, gives money by stealing from business men, and beating criminals so badly they end up in full body casts. Half the time he ends up keeping things for himself as well, viewing himself as poor. This behavior has earned him a robin-hood type vigilante person, which holds more a niche popularity then an over-bearing one. Backstory: Born into a richman's family, Xa was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, never needing to work hard for anything for the first half of his life. He was the son of a famous CEO running a prominent prosthetic manufacturing company. set up as the heir while being given various lessons and classes to prepare him for his role in the future. He quickly excelled at his lessons even at a young age, remembering and learning only after a few short attempts of trying. He a took a shine to his mathematics and engineering classes, impressing his father with his skill and speed. However, everything for him changed after a single explosion and car accident when he was 8. Both his father and mother died, along with losing the entirety of his left arm, and had puncture wounds along his body. Rushed to acquire medical attention, some of his innards were replaced and he was giving a new left arm and eye entirely, now making his body about 40% mechanical. Having no extended family after the incident, he was offered up to foster care, not able to inherit the company yet until he was 18 and had graduated school. Miserable and lost, he often stayed by himself to mope, some of the older kids coming in to pick on him and bully him, calling him weak and worthless, sometimes even going as far as saying he should have died with his parents. He often hid in the attic because of this, his only solace an old box his caretaker had of old antique movies and movie players, all of them old mafioso and gang movies. He grew up to adore these figures and look up to them, wishing he could be as cool, tough, and great as them, growing to hate himself more and how weak and pathetic he was, even attempting suicide once and failing. After two years of this behavior and even harsher bullying, Xa finally snapped as his bullies found the old movie back and broke all the movies in front of him, Xa then grabbing one of the boxes and beating all the kids with a metal rod he found. He got in severe trouble after this, but he didn't care much, the rush of beating those kids and the thrill of having broken the rules got him into a high of sorts, making him feel alive like he never had before. Continuing this trend, he began breaking other rules and getting into more fights, though he noticed his artificial arm began getting beat-up. He didn't want to have to rely on other people to fix it, so he began studying the topic himself, researching it online and at a public library. He found it easy and similar to his previous studies and his own companies cybernetics, and took a liking to it, so began researching other things around technology. He took a particular shine to code, finding the idea of being able to take millions of dollars and toppling grand companies with just a few numbers incredibly fascinating, so he began trying to hack. He thought it'd be a good idea to combine the two, making his arm a hacking tool after a few failed attempts of trying, then doing the same to his eye. At around 12 he finally got adopted, but decided to run away to instead go live on the streets. He wanted to be like those mafioso's in the old movies he'd watch, but also wanted to help people and protect the weak and helpless like he once was, so he began using his hacking for this very purpose. He became a vigilante of sorts, stopping small criminals and helping people on the streets, but began learning the dangers of doing so so began learning about the triad and upgraded his cybernetics to combat purposes with the help of some shady red-haired cybernetics dealer he knew around the area. He began getting bolder and bolder as time went on, looking up shady business men and stealing small amounts from their accounts to give to the poor, leaking info about corrupt small-time officials and scandals, and stopping small-time shady gangs by hacking their equipment. He got into a lot of trouble with various people, but he managed to get away most times with his wit, other times coming out worse for wear. He than began researching his own families company after thinking of how greedy other companies were, and after hacking into some files, he had confirmed his suspicious that his father and mother were set up for an assassination and killed so others could take the company for their own money-laundering purposes. Growing viciously upset with this, he began fighting more and getting into even more trouble, eventually realizing after a time he had stopped helping people as much, and simply began fighting and doing things just to vent and for the thrill of breaking the rules. Dissatisfied with his own behavior, he decided to drop the vigilante play and keep it as a small-time hobby, instead focusing on taking his company back and relaxing. With this goal in mind, he's set off for Osaka Gakuen, a popular school in the area where he plans to continue his studies. Relationships: Romeo Ramirez: Roommates Abilities: Xa knows advanced self-defense, but no official form of it as well. What he uses is really just street-brawling, using various tools around him to defend himself and attack. He's quite adept with miscellaneous tools due to this, being surprisingly adept at wielding things such as a wrench, pipe, knife, and other similar trinkets. He doesn't know any official hand-to-hand style besides some faux boxing technique he uses, which even then still has some kicks in it. His cybernetics have advanced his physical abilities though, which is a plus. He's decent with a gun as well, hitting what he wants to most of the time, though prefers a more spray-and-pray style or explosive approach. His intelligence where he really shines though, able to retain information easily and being a quick-learner. He especially shines in mathematics and coding, only being a bit above average when it comes to over all technology, and average when it comes to Triad related things and other subjects. Hacking His hacking abilities are something above average, but as several reports say he isn't anywhere near "god" level. The money he takes from corporations and business men are just small separate accounts, taking those so they won't notice the little pinch that was taken away and too not alert their main account, said accounts being too heavily defended. He could hack a small establishment's entire system though, and temporarily get into a larger establishments for a bit. The time it takes him to do so depends more on where he is rather than the amount of security. If he's at a distance trying to get it, it'll take about a minute for a smaller establishment, and maybe around five to ten to get into a larger one's temporarily. Anything smaller than that is a few seconds. For the distance itself, he can try to get in if he can scan his target with his eye, is using a separate program to connect, or has previously connected to the system and they haven't changed it. If he has his arm directly touch any system, then he gets in about instantaneously. While helpful, the problem is getting to these systems in the first place. Once connected to any system, he can of course manually control all of its functions, the literal super-computer in his shoulder copying down all commands, programs, files, etc. within, separating junkfiles and viruses into a different section for systems that have that. Things like a toaster or vendor wouldn't have those, after all. For smaller systems, he can stay connected permanently, able to control his entire room wirelessly from wherever he stands, having a max range of several miles. If he ever really felt like it though, he can pour all the data he has into another system, using that secondary system either as a storage system or to break the system irreversible by pouring in all the viruses he has stored. On a smaller note, he can also drive, quite well at that, having been in several chases. 404 Not Found The combat abilities of Xa's arm, made with the help of some suspicious red-haired woman. With it, Xa can make digital hardlight copies of programs he's made appear, able to use them as tools. Things like a wrench, pipe, knife, shield, etc. Even complex things such as guns, like deagle's, tommy gun's, and grenade launchers. He can only really make small things like that, guns and appliances being the most complex things he can make at the moment. Programming them and setting the commands necessary for them to work properly takes time and data after all, of the latter which he doesn't have much. In essence, it's similar to designing programs in video-games, but his shoulder can only hold so much a top all the data he already steals and takes, these combat programs taking an absurd amount of data due to actually materializing them, as well as upgrading their fire power and effectiveness to actually be useful to the super-natural masses. He can made additional special programs on-top of existing programs in the moment, such as more bullets, or special kinds of bullets like one's that curve, or a knife that explodes, or a wrench that shots forward like a rocket, or a shield that springs forward. These additions take little time to program, but in the heat of battle to add them when they're needed it can feel like an eternity. Everything he makes also looks like 3D polygons from an old 90's game, actually making them look polished and real taking even more data that's too burdensome for him, though he doesn't mind their appearance and appreciates the niche-ness of it. Additionally, they're also purple with a wireframe going around them. Anything he makes appears in his hand instantly, able to use quickly to surprise others, though any new program he makes on the spot takes an extra second or two to form for the first time. That, and because it's just an add-on, they only last temporarily. If he wants to use them again later, he has to reprogram them back. A top that, he can only have a certain amount of programs out, mostly relying on the data used. Something like either using a small pistol and a knife, adds up to the same about using something like an assault rifle, so he can't just throw out guns around to grab and use, it can only have out what he has out in that moment. It also takes a few seconds to reload all the data used as well, so he can't just spam out another gun once his current one is all used up. He can make digital copies of people, but they follow all the same rules as above. Also, they just look like blank humanoid figures, and they don't do anything. He would need to program them to do something before hand, such as run, punch, jump, pull trigger, swing arm, etc. That or combined commands, such as run five feet then jump and punch. They do take an even larger amount of data though, only able to stay present for a few seconds in order to cut back on that, disappearing once their command is accomplished. He mainly uses them to help bolster his own attacks by attacking as a group and giving them their own tools such as knives, but as they manually need to be programmed in the moment, only really when he's cornered to buy some time. If he focuses on them solely though, he can have about five out executing copies. His favorite to use, which he has pre-programmed to use instantly, is to have the copies appear in a line around him with tommy-guns, then shoot up whatever it is that he's dealing with with his own tommy-gun. It is a lot of commands and programs running at once, so it has hefty cool-down in order to let all the data charge back up again, but he can continue to make things afterwards, just not spam the technique. He can make things along the environment as well, though it's very much noticeable as wireframes begin to spread along whatever environment he's planning to use. It also takes a few seconds, and he has to stand still while doing it, but with it he can do things like spawn up a wall to lift himself in the air or to defend himself, and really just about that. With 404, Xa has several possibilities and options he can use on various different opponents, making him highly adaptable, limited to his own creativity and also the amount of data he can make/store. It also has one feature left, being when he Overloads. When this happens all the wires and power-buttons along his body and his clothes begin to glow brightly, even his left eye glowing, He puts his arm at the maximum output possible, able to make additional special programs in just close to an instant, the same being applied to his copies and walls, making their jumping copies and otherwise in that short time-frame. A top that, sparks begin to fly from his arm violently, everything he makes gaining an electrical property, and his body moving much faster and hitting harder due to his cybernetic implants. It's something meant to overwhelm people in a short-time frame, putting all his programs on overdrive to finish off his target quickly. It lasts up to to between one minute and two, either ending when his system can't run anymore, or when he gathers up all the energy into his arm and shoots out a powerful electrical beam from it. Afterwards, the recoil from having using it has all his systems sluggish, only able to make a defragged knife at best, his arm also droopy and his shoulder and eye slow, taking close to a day to recover. Equipment Xa doesn't carry any equipment on his person, as he can just make whatever he needs typically with 404. Though, there is his arm and cybernetic system. Most of his arms features have already been listed, but it can also lightly act as a form of taser, the outwards circuits able to conduct electricity that it can shoot out as pulses or to to shoot some electricity in whatever it's currently touching. He mainly uses them to turn back on old drained systems though, rather than combat. His arm is also made of sturdy metal, not denting from even the most extreme of blows, the same being said about his super-computer shoulder. Due to this sturdiness, his arm can additionally be used as an effective blunt-force weapon. Much of his internal organs have been swapped for cybernetics, though they can't be hacked as they have no system, similar to a pace-maker they follow basic actions given to them and filter as they are powered. His left eye functions as a scanner, able to determine the variables of something flying towards him, and the percentage of force, though it's mainly used to scan other technological pieces of equipment to view their systems. Additionally, it can also pull up a holographic screen either only he can see through it or that he can project from his eye for others to see, only able to be manipulated by his left arm. It works as the monitor to his shoulder's computer, though it does also project a keyboard for his left arm to use. The glove on his right-hand is special too, in allowing him to not just his left-hand for everything if need be, and able to make digital objects from it, as well as use the screen in his eye. It doesn't have an electrical output like his arm, however. Trivia: * Black-Out is the web's appointed name of his old vigilante persona, rather than a self-appointed one. * His hacking is small-time at best, or at least from his own perspective. He's done some moderate crimes with it that have gained him popularity, but he's actually surprised he's as well known as he is. His jacking jobs are easily designatable, as it leaves behind a power-button similar to the ones on his clothes Category:Male Category:Student Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Accepted Character Category:Technology Category:Character Category:Cyborg Category:Human